


Girl Power

by Center_of_the_Galaxy



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen, girls kicking butt together, girls save the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Center_of_the_Galaxy/pseuds/Center_of_the_Galaxy
Summary: “And what brought you here?” Natasha questioned, lowering her gun.Diana smirked, “Same as you. Saving the world. Just another Tuesday.”
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Kudos: 2





	Girl Power

Natasha received the briefing and scoffed as she read the headline.

“You’ve got to be joking me,” Natasha mumbled, glancing up at Fury, “We’ve collided into another universe?” 

Tony shrugged, “I’ve got nothing for this one. The jokes write themselves.” 

Steve just reread the missive over and over, “I’m sorry. None of this makes sense to me.” 

Bruce raised his hand, a bit hesitant, “Uh, I could explain--”

“No, thank you, Dr. Banner,” Director Fury interjects, “Look, people, all you need to know is in that mission briefing. Now, with Clint out on a different assignment, you’re a member down and I want you to be careful.” 

Tony smirked, “Okay, Dad.” 

Natasha, for her part, just sighed. She rose from her her chair, “I’ll get a move on.” 

“Sounds good,” Tony dismissed, with an absent-minded wave, “I’ll try to get Cap up to speed before we join you.” 

Natasha smirked and grabbed the keys to her motorcycle. 

It was time to save the world. 

Again.

* * *

The collision was pinpointed at an abandoned warehouse, which, for whatever reason, bad guys always set up their headquarters in warehouses. 

Still, as Natasha searched the empty and decrepit building, she couldn’t find any sign of any goons or an evil villain monologuing about their world domination plans. 

She placed a finger to her communicator, “Fury, there’s nothing here.” 

_“Keep looking. There’s got to be something.”_

“Understood.”She disconnected the earpiece and continued searching, her gun outstretched. 

That was when she felt the pinprick of a sword against her neck. 

“Do not move.” An accented voice hissed. 

Natasha refused to be cornered. With one deft movement, she knocked the sword away, flipping over the intruder with an elegant grace. 

She pointed her gun at the other woman, dressed in armor of red, blue and gold, a tiara gracing her forehead and silver bangled on her arms. A sword extended out from her grasp. 

“Well,” Natasha smirked, “To whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?” 

The mysterious woman smirked, “I am Diana of Themyscira. You?” 

“Natasha of S.H.I.E.L.D.,” She jokingly replied, “You’re a meta?” 

“What of it?” 

“Let me take a wild guess, this isn’t your world?” 

Diana’s eyes widened, “How did you know?” 

Natasha chuckled, “We’re on the same side.” 

Diana seemed to sense that she was telling the truth and lowered her sword, “I’m relieved to hear it.” 

“And what brought you here?” Natasha questioned, lowering her gun. 

Diana smirked, “Same as you, saving the world. Just another Tuesday.” 

_“Natasha, report! Did you find something?”_

Natasha chuckled, “Sir, you should have the team meet me--”

“There isn’t time,” Diana interjected, “Surely, we can handle this?” 

“Of course,” Natasha nodded, “Lead the way.” 

* * *

The bad guy is a raving madman called the Joker. While Natasha has no idea what to think of the deadly jack-in-the-boxes and the hysterical laughing, she does know that this man must be stopped. 

“You know this guy?” Natasha called out to Diana as she fired at an explosive, detonating it earlier than expected. 

Diana glared, “Unfortunately.” 

The Joker continued to monologue and Natasha rolled her eyes. 

“Together then?” 

Diana beamed, “Together!” 

With a coordinated strike, the two of them charged at the Joker and within minutes, he was tied up in Diana’s lasso. 

Natasha sighed, “Well, this has been one crazy day.” 

A blue portal opened behind the Joker and a man dressed in a armored suite with bat symbols stepped out. 

“Diana?” The Bat-man(?) asked, glancing at Natasha. 

Diana beamed, “She is a hero, of this world.” 

The man hauled the Joker up, dragging him into the blue portal. 

Diana faced Natasha once more, extending her hand out. Natasha shook it. The Wonder Woman spoke softly, “It was an honor to fight by your side. Should you need assistance, I am here for you.” 

Natasha smiled, “Back at you.” 

With a small wave, Diana walked through the portal and blinked out of existence. 

“Did we miss anything?” Tony suddenly called out, landing in his suit, “Cause according to Fury the world’s been saved.” 

“Nothing a little girl power couldn’t handle.” Natasha replied. 

And with that, Black Widow smirked and left her bewildered teammate behind. 


End file.
